The Second Generation
by Pascal889
Summary: This is the adventures of the children of mystery inc. I DO NOT OWN SCOOBY DOO! I only own my OCs. Read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**We are the M.I. next generation**

I was getting ready to go out with my friends but I needed to grab a quick snack. So I grabbed 5 hotdogs with mustard on all and 2 whole pizzas to last the rest of the night. As I was leaving to meet the gang I called for Sammy my bdf (best dog friend). Oh I should introduce myself my name is Sally. I am Shaggy Rogers one and only daughter. Me and my friends Vernon (Velma's son), Drake and Farah (Fred and Daphne's son and daughter), and of course Sammy (Scooby's ((puppy)) daughter) – are the ones who followed after our parents as mystery Inc. We were meeting at our usual spot, our special tree house where we discuss our plans.

"Hey there everybody. How are you guys doing tonight?" I said as Sammy and I walked into the tree house.

"Not so good, I guess I don't really know right now." Vernon said standing up from his new invention he got all of his mom's brains.

"What's up with you today Vernon you have been going crazy since you got here." Farah said walking over to him trying to calm him down, she got her father's leadership.

"I don't know I just have this really strange feeling that we _are being watched_." Vernon said pacing back and forth.

"But it's impossible! Isn't it?" Drake said taking a quick glance around the room just to make sure before he joined Vernon in a pace.

"Ruh- roh! Rally look rver here!" Sammy said pointing (like a dog would) at tiny black thing on the ceiling.

"Sharp eyes Sammy. Zoinks there is someone watching us." I said walking over to check the camera out.

"My hunch was indeed correct. I just knew it!" Vernon said as he walked over to get the camera from me.

"I would have never thought. We need to figure out who put this here and when." Farah said as she picked up the camera and turned it over in her hands.

"I will track the signal back to the source and place it is coming from." Vernon said taking the camera from Farah and taking over to his work area.

"Is there anything we can do to help in any way?" Drake asked going over to try to help Vernon.

"Sorry there is nothing you can do right at the moment." Vernon said grabbing a screw driver. "Jinkies what in the world!?"

"What's the matter… why are you freaking out so badly?" Drake asked trying to calm him down.

"The signal is coming from the middle of the Atlantic ocean. How can the signal be coming from way out there?" Vernon asked as he showed the signal's location on the screen.

"That is impossible, but we should check it out still just in case. We need to get ready and go soon though." Farah said walking over to the phone. "I will call our parents and tell them we will be gone for a day or two."

"We're here. I don't see anything. Are we sure about this?" I asked as I looked at the map.

"I am very sure, I know I put the coordinates in correctly." Vernon said checking the charts one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The monster has found us**

It was the strangest thing. I mean when we went down to figure out what the signal was coming from. It was full of old ships. They were very creepy because they were covered in algae and had holes in them.

"The signal is coming from inside that one." Vernon said as he pointed over at the ship to the left. When we finally got close enough to it was the darkest one there.

"You guys should go in first." Drake said pointing to Sammy and me.

"No way in the world would we do that!" I said turning my back to all of them.

"Would you do it for a water proof Scooby snack?" Vernon said shaking a box of them.

"Give rus roth four rand you rot a deal." Sammy said swimming to Vernon.

"Ugh!" I said as Sammy acted like a fool. We swam into the ship with our flashlights on. We were searching and searching when we heard something. I went to go check it out, it was only an eel. All of the sudden this giant shark like thing came flying at me.

"Like let's get out of here now!" I shouted to Sammy as the creature turned around. We swam as fast as we could as the creature was following us.

"Like swim away and like now!" I shouted at the gang once they came into view. Then they saw what I was talking about and was swimming away as well.

As soon as we thought we were in the clear we swam back to the ship to find the signal. We all went in this time to try and find it. When we got to the exact spot it was in we saw a tiny cave. When we went inside there was this huge gap where we saw hundreds of machines. Like computers and monitors.

"Look over here this one says mystery Inc part 2." Drake said pointing to the screen closest to us.

"Wow they have one for every major building in the world too. Why would they have one on us along with all these monuments?" Farah said looking at all of the screens.

"This is very strange indeed. Why are we being watched in the first place." Vernon asked as he walked over to the screen that had our tree house on watch.

"Like if we only one of the cameras, then how come there are multiple screens just for our tree house?" I said going over to a row of screens. We all have so many questions, but so few answers to go off of. We needed to know the who, the what, the how, and the why. We only had the where witch was in this giant cave.

"Well we now know the when," Vernon said looking at the screen a little closer. "5:30 pm on December 5."

"So it has been tapping us for 3 months!?" Farah asked in disbelief.

"It would seem that way." Drake said trying to calm Farah down. Then we all searched everywhere to find out who this person is.

"Rally rome rere now." Sammy said as a door opened right next her.

"Great job Sammy you found what we were looking for." I said as we walked into the extra room.

"Oh my gosh, look at this." Vernon said as a light came on. There in the middle of the small space was a shrine to the destruction of us. I picked up a note that said:

_Master plan_

_First observe mystery inc._

_Second destroy mystery inc._

_Third steal all the world's treasures_

_Finally I will never get caught because mystery inc is gone._

"Oh no! We can't let this happen at all." Farah shouted trying to run for the wet suits and air masks, when Drake caught her arm.

"We can't just go running off without knowing where to go." Drake said trying to comfort and calm her down.

"Plus what if he/ she comes back and finds our stuff." I said about to walk back through the cave door. They all followed me to the opposite side of the cave. Just then the shark like creature that was chasing us earlier shot up out of the water and landed in front of us.

"Mystery Inc! How did you find me down here!?" The thing yelled as it circled us.

"So you are the one who has been watching us!?" Vernon asked as he followed the thing with his eyes.

"Yes. I do have a good reason to though." It said backing up to the wall. Just then it stood up and pressed the button next to it.

"Self-destruct has been activated. You have 10 seconds to reach the minimum safe distance. Have a wonderful day." A females voice said over the intercom.

"We all need get out of here right now." Drake said running toward the wet suits. We follow him and get ours on.

"5 seconds left until self-destruction." The female voice said. " 1... BOOM!" A chain reaction happened and the cave being blown to small pieces. I garbed Vernon's hand and swam as fast as I could. When we finally got back to the surface and we were trying to figure out what had just happened.

"So what do we do now? We need to come up with a plan." Vernon said as he headed for the mystery machine.

"Vernon calm down for a second. We can't just come up with a plan without any information." Farah said stopping Vernon from getting any closer to the mystery machine.

"I guess you're right. But we do need to do something instead just sitting here." Vernon said turning away from Farah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The information we need**

When we left the beach and head for the clubhouse I came up with a great idea.

"What about if we do a background check on the area of the ship graveyard." Vernon said as the idea came to him too. "What?!" He asked as I glared at him.

"Never mind. Do you think we can get to the clubhouse any faster?" I said still glaring at Vernon.

"I don't think so Sally. We should obey the traffic signs." Farah said as I turned my glare to her.

"Okay. Fine." I said with huff and a glare still on my eyes. We went the rest of the car ride without another word. It was 5:35 when we got back to the clubhouse. Vernon went straight to the computer with Drake. Me and Sammy went straight to the fridge to get dinner ready for everyone. Farah walked into the kitchen behind us.

"Hey. Whatcha guys going to make for dinner? Could I help you make it?" Farah asked as she stood looking over my shoulder.

"I guess." I handed here 3 carrots and an onion. "Chop these and put them in this bowl when your done." I handed her the bowl and went back to stirring the noodles. A few minutes later we had everything ready and Farah went out to see the progress of Drake and Vernon.

"Well it looks like there was a curse placed on the ship graveyard. It says that your personality changes completely when you leave." Vernon said reading off of his computer screen.

"That explains a lot. Sally has been acting crabbier. Plus Farah seems more into helping people." Drake said using words he never used before. We all looked at the computer reading over the information on the screen.

"I am not crabby. I never have and nev-" I was interrupted by a beeping from the computer. We all look at the screen to find an alert. It turns out that Harry the hypnotist had escaped from prison and out for revenge. Sammy and Farah started to panic and freak out.

"Oh no! We are going to need to be on our toes. Dealing with one of our parents greatest foes." Vernon said as he opened up one of the secret compartments in the floor. The compartment opened to a bunch of old papers. The papers had the tactics of all of our parents bad guys ever. I walked over and tried to help Vernon find the clown ghost sheets.

"It will most likely be closer to the bottom of the stacks." I said to Vernon as we dug through the papers. We finally had gotten to the bottom of the stacks to find the clown ghosts was gone.

"Where did it go?! It couldn't have just got up and left!" Vernon said throwing papers trying to find the ones we were looking for.

"Maybe someone took it? I mean it's not impossible right?" Farah said picking up some of the scattered papers off the floor. Then the rest joined in on looking for it. After a few minutes we heard another beep from the computer, so we crowded around it to see what happened.


End file.
